


Development

by wooshski



Series: jihoon's drunken habit [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooshski/pseuds/wooshski
Summary: jihoon developed a drunken habit wherein everytime he gets drunk, he makes out with people.his first victim happened to be jisoo.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: jihoon's drunken habit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793089
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Development

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically my wet dream so like yuh

I:

upon arriving at the private room in the club, jihoon immediately took his spot on one of the couches, he was eagerly waiting for the drinks to come since he's been really stressed lately, despite his intolerance when it comes to alcohol, (he gets drunk really easily) he would still like to drink with the members.

with the rest of the members filing in the room, the members somehow hesitated to sit next to him, he usually has a habit of hitting and screaming at people, and none of the members really want to experience what chan had, but jihoon assured them that his tolerance on alcohol has improved. (it was a lie, but the members brought it anyways)

the waiter soon came in with the drinks, jihoon's eyes lit up in delight when the cans of beer was placed in front of him, he immediately reached to grab one, opening it and taking one or two sips, he scrunched up his nose at the taste, the burning sensation of alcohol ran down his throat, but he shook it all off and proceeded to drink the entire can, jisoo, who was on his left, eyeing him with worry, hansol however, the one on his right, was eyeing him with worry for himself because it's either him or jisoo that's next be the victim of jihoon's drunken antics.

.

fast forward to a few minutes, jihoon is completely intoxicated, he was apparently the only one that was already drunk, it had only been seven minutes and he was already a mess.

but unlike what the other members are used to, the short male wasn't screaming or punching anyone, in fact, he was currently clinging onto hansol's side, his head was rested on the male's shoulder and his arms were wrapped around the male's torso.

“how is he not......screaming right now?”

seungkwan motions to jihoon and hansol, the younger male doesn't seem to mind it at all, he's even caressing jihoon's hair as he drinks his beer.

“do you think he's sick?”

“no, are you dumb?”

mingyu and wonwoo bickered back and forth for a while, causing the whole group to become noisier than they were before.

he watches as seokmin enters a number into the karaoke machine, singing enthusiastically as the some other members join him in.

after a few songs, jihoon decided to find another member to cling onto, he releases himself from hansol's hold before standing up, legs wobbling a bit as he made his way to jisoo, who was sitting comfortably on the other side of the room at the moment.

the older male seems to see him approaching when his eyes locked with jihoon, the said male opening his arms for a hug, it took a while for jisoo to remember that jihoon was drunk, and he gladly reciprocated the younger's actions, welcoming him into his embrace.

what jisoo thought was just going to be a hug ended up to be something that he wasn't really expecting, jihoon plopped himself on the male's lap, eyes staring directly into the other's, before resting his head on the male's shoulder.

jisoo instinctively wrapped his arms around the male's waist.

the thing is, jisoo didn't really mind the fact that jihoon was on his lap, it's just that he was sitting directly above his crotch, not to mention that jihoon's hot breath was hitting his neck.

jisoo didn't move at all, and just when he thought that jihoon was knocked out, the said male rocked his hips forward, jisoo had to fight down a groan, the rest of the members are in the same room as them, yet jihoon had the audacity to just rock against him.

jisoo was probably just over thinking it, jihoon was drunk and it was possible that he just adjusted his position, right? nope, not at all, because when jihoon slowly starts to grind himself against jisoo's, soon-to-be erection, the older's grip around his waist tighten as he bit his lip and threw his head back.

jisoo doesn't mind, he doesn't mind at all, but they were in a room with eleven other people, and it's just a matter of time before someone notices them, or someone is probably already watching them somewhere, this is wrong and he knows that, but he soon found himself not caring when jihoon whimpers into his ear, those sounds went straight to his dick and he was apparently rock hard at this point.

“jihoon—”  
jisoo groans silently when the said male starts grinding down on him faster, he was not at all subtle with his movements and despite the loud echo of the main vocal's voices that was heard in the background, he is sure that someone must've noticed by now.

it only gets worse when jihoon lifted himself up and slowly went back down, he was rubbing his ass against jisoo's boner by now and was basically riding his clothed erection.

he threw his head back slightly and made eye contact with jeonghan, who was downright staring at them with an amused look, jisoo was about to mouth something to the male when jihoon leaned back, staring intently at him, making him shift his focus onto the male on his lap.

“jihoon.”  
he calls out, but instead of an answer, jihoon's face inched closer to his, in the shadows, jihoon's face was so close to his that their noses were touching, drunk jihoon knows damn well what he's doing as he stares into the older male, the scent of alcohol and cologne lingered around his nose before he leaned in, closing his eyes, tilting his head and pressing his lips against jisoo's, capturing the older in a heated kiss as he tangled his fingers in the male's hair.

their lips moved against each other's slowly, it took a while for jisoo to take in what was happening and if it is, in fact, really happening, before finally closing his eyes, everything was long forgotten about when he started to dive in deeper to kiss jihoon.

he slipped his tongue in the said male's mouth, roaming every corner of it, he was basically shoving his tongue down the male's throat, occasionally biting and sucking on his lower lip before he pulls away.

his eyes met with jihoon's brown orbs, they gasp for air before he connects their lips again, his head tilted to the side as his tongue danced around with jihoon's own, pulling back slightly to nibble at the younger's lower lip, then running his tongue on the forming wound.

he could feel eyes on them but he couldn't care less, he pulled back, loving the way jihoon looks, he smirked at the male before cupping his cheeks and pecking his lips sweetly, before hugging the male against his frame as the small male fell asleep.

his eyes scanned around the room, eleven pairs of eyes were staring directly at him, all he did was grin at them and wink, before pressing his index finger against his lips, signalling them to be quiet.

———

the next morning, jihoon woke up with a slight headache, unable to remember what happened the night before, he looks under the blanket and he was wearing pajamas, it was either that he took a shower last night and couldn't remember or one of the members changed him while he was asleep.

either way, he's comfortable, he checks the time, it was two in the afternoon, he shrugged before wobbling his way towards the bathroom to wash up. 

.

he walks into the living room, the rest of the members were there, and every single one of them were staring at him with a look, but jisoo, was staring at him with a smile on his face, and he still doesn't know why.

“what?”

he breaks the silence, jeonghan looking at him in disbelief before scoffing.

“how do you expect us to react when you made out with jisoo last night?”

“i....did?”

he questions, the whole room was silent, until the events from last night flashed in his mind, his eyes widen and his knees buckle, having to hold onto the wall for support.

“do you remember now, hoon?”  
jisoo spoke up, his voice still as sweet as honey, but it was somehow laced with playfulness.

“i—”

jihoon was at lost for words he thinks that he should apologize but it really didn't feel like he needs to apologize, jisoo enjoyed it anyways.

“don't over think it, i don't mind, i was also the one that changed your clothes, if you were wondering.”

jisoo teases him, the younger couldn't really help the blush that crawled up his cheeks, he might've developed a new drunken habit, and he's looking forward to it.


End file.
